


Shackles

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albel and Cliff stay late at the workshop.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Albel Nox
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> "a request" 
> 
> I can't find anything about this one. ^^;;

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be cleaning up," Cliff said as he glanced over at Albel who was most definitely not cleaning up and instead seemed to be working on a new project. "Come on. Fate'll be waiting for us at the inn."

"Shut up, maggot," Albel replied without looking up. "You clean. I'd like to finish this without having to listen to you-"

"What is that, anyway?" Cliff asked, having wandered over to peer over Albel's shoulder.

"I would have to show you," Albel replied. He brought his claw-hand up to push Cliff away. "Let me finish."

Silently, though curious, Cliff went back to the other side of the room to pick up the scraps they'd left earlier in the day.

Two hours later, Lias and Fate peered in the doorway of the workshop.

"Fate?" Cliff's voice came as a sharp hiss. "Help..."

Fate and Lias both rushed around to the other side of the high counter. Lias quickly glanced at Fate and Fate quickly glanced down at the cobblestone floor and hoped the blush on his face wasn't too obvious in the low lighting.

Cliff was shackled by his wrists, however he'd managed - or been forced - to get down mostly onto the floor. He was half-dressed and none other than Albel Nox was asleep on his legs.

"Shh..." Fate managed. "Albel's awful when he wakes up."

"I'm going to kill you both," Cliff muttered. He gave a yank at one of the shackles but either he'd lost the strength in his arms from being half-suspended or they were too strong even for him to break.

"Place looks clean," Lias noted.

"Then we'll just let these two be," Fate replied as he edged towards the door, Lias hot on his heels. "You'd think after the fourth time, Cliff wouldn't keep falling for it."


End file.
